Amis, frères, soeurs et grands amours
by Sweet-girly-eclipse
Summary: Bella ne croit pas a l'amour et c'est pourtant se qui va lui arriver ! ABANDONNNER
1. Epilogue

**Bonjour !**

**J'éspére sincérement que l'epilogue vous plaira, parce-que franchement je stress a ne plus avoir d'ongle a ronger (ma pauvre manucure !).**

**Sinon que dire d'autre ? Je vous laisse lire et juger.**

* * *

Epilogue

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans. Mes parents et moi habitions Paris. Grande ville pleine de lumières clignotante a droite et a gauche. Ma mère René Jane riche héritière d'une société de haute couture avait rencontré mon père Phil Swan au bal de fin d'année alors qu'il était venue accompagner la meilleure amie de ma mère. C'était un bel italien, grand, fort, gentil et intelligent. Entre eux deux sa avait était le « coup de foudre ».

Entre nous je doute que d'un coup comme ça en une demi-seconde on puisse avoir l'impression que tous bascule ! Il manquait plus que le cheval blanc ! Perso sa ne m'intéresse pas et sa ne sera jamais le cas ! Mais bon revenons a leurs histoires d'amour, beurk !

Mon père s'était approché de ma mère jusqu'à se poster devant elle et lui avait tendu la main pour danser sur un slow ! Il l'avait donc pris dans ses bras et blablabla… Il s'était marié et deux ans plus tard il avait eu une fille -ma sœur- Rosalie sœur jumelle de Jasper –mon frère-.

Un an plus tard j'étais née. Je sais se que vous allez dire, que mes parents n'on pas perdu de temps, mais franchement qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je n'allais pas emmener mon père chez le veto pour le faire castrer ! Pourtant j'ai essayé quand j'ai eu dix ans et que au repas il nous on demandé si on voulait un nouveaux petit frère ou une petite sœur. Jasper et Rosalie avez haussez les épaules en cœur en gardant le regard dans leur spaghettis en les remuant et avais avoué n'en avoir rien à faire ! Ha ! Je comptais sur eux pour dire non étant plus âgés que moi, et voilà, qu'il me lâchait ! Après mes parents m'avait regardé tombé dans les pommes. Je n'avais pas déjà assez souffert entre Rosalie qui me piquer mes fringues et Jasper qui n'arrêté pas de m'embêter a longueur de journées, fallait rajouter un petit ! Alors le lendemain j'avais pris mon père par la main traversé paris pour aller chez le vétérinaire et arriver devant le tueur d'animaux à blouse blanche j'avais balancé :

- « Monsieur vous pouvez s'il vous plaît castrer mon papa ? »

Et tout le monde avait ris ! Je m'étais fais mal au pied à traverser route, pont, parking, magasin, tous ça en pyjama pour qu'on se moque ouvertement de moi ! Au bout d'un mois à faire la tête toute la famille avait compris mon rejet et j'avais continué de vivre en paix !

Seulement aujourd'hui tous avait changé…

* * *

**Je vous en prie, pour mes ongles et pour ma zénatitude dite moi se que vous en pensez !**

**Pour ceux qui savent pas comment on fait faut cliquer sur le bouton vert là en-dessous.**


	2. Passé, présent et destin

**Hello ! **

**Je remercie _Aline1320_ et _Mafrip_ pour leurs rewiews e****t je remerci tous ceux qui sont passé et qui on mis cette fiction dans leurs alerts.**

**Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que les chapitres soit de plus en plus long.**

**Bon je vous laisse le lire.**

* * *

Passé, présent et destin

_Pour nos enfants adorés :_

_Mes chéries, nous vous aimons et nous vous aimerons toujours quoi qu'il arrive ! _

_Ne l'oubliés jamais ! _

_Nous tenons à vous !_

_Nous voulons que malgré tous ça, vous continuez à vivre normalement que vous ailliez au lycée, que vous soyez unis, toujours !_

_J'ai appelé votre oncle Charlie, allés vivre avec lui._

_Expliquez lui car je n'ai réussi a lui tiré que des pourquoi et des comment_

_Ainsi que sa promesse de vous protéger._

_Ne cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi nous faisons ça._

_Nous vous aimons tous les trois très fort !_

_Maman et Papa._

Le téléphone avez sonné, nous avions sursauté et Jasper était allé décrocher. Il était revenu un peu plus tard et nous avez annoncé que nos parents s'était tué en voiture. Nous avions perdu nos parents. Mon monde était mort, archi mort. Les murs de mon avenir étaient tombés, écroulés, effondrés.

Mort … mort … mort …

Je me réveillé en sursaut, mon cri étouffé par le brouhaha des gens dans l'avion.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillé mademoiselle mais les autres passagers se plaignent que vous criez un peu trop fort. Me dit une hôtesse.

Je la remercié et me tourné vers mon frère.

- Jasper ?

- Que se passe-t-il Bella au bois dormant ? Tu t'inquiète parce-que un prince charmant ne ta pas réveillé grâce a son bisous magique ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il me prenait encore pour une demeurée !

- J'ai passé l'âge ! Et en plus je n'y ai jamais cru ! Je voulais te demander de me passer ma valise et mon sac s'il te plaît ?

- Au moins toi tu ne te fais pas d'illusion ! Je n'y crois pas non plus à toutes ses histoires idiotes, ça me donne envie de gerber ! Pff ! Faut vraiment être idiot pour y croire, non mais tu… Commença-t-il avant que je ne l'interrompe.

- Jasper ma valise ! Dépêche-toi !

- Oui, oui, c'est bon ! Rosalie pousse toi je ne peux pas passer ! Se plaignit-il.

Mais notre sœur ne l'entendait pas puisque depuis qu'on était monté dans l'avion elle n'avait fait qu'écouter de la musique sur son I-Pod -pas plus grand qu'un de mes ongles- et n'avait pas prêté une once d'attention a se qui c'était passé de tous le vol.

- Rosalie ! Si tu ne bouge pas maintenant, je jette tes affaires par le hublot ! Cria-t-il en lui arrachant des mains son I-pod.

L'avion tous entier l'avait entendu et nous observer désormais. Moi qui n'avais jamais aimé être le centre d'attention j'étais servie ! Mais se serais encore pire demain au lycée. Je redoutais les questions indiscrètes et même celle que tous le monde avait le droit de se poser, du genre : «Qui c'est celle-là ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle est dans un de mes cours ?» et tant d'autres !

Je fus néanmoins vite rappeler à l'ordre par le concours d'insulte qui avait lieu entre mon frère et ma sœur.

- Idiote !

- Crétin !

- Folle !

- Débile !

- Mongolienne !

A ce rythme là, sa allait en venir aux mains et y'aurais un mort ! Je me levais d'un bond et pointait un doigt accusateurs vers eux en leur disant :

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt finie vos conneries ? Rosalie ! Jasper ne voulait que passer ! Jasper ! Pas besoin d'en venir à la vulgarité ! Criai-je. Tout le monde nous regarde comme si on sortait du zoo ! Vous avez un an de plus que moi et vous vous comportez comme des enfants de huit ans ! Jasper passe moi ma valise et mon sac s'il te plaît ! Et Rosalie tu te pousse et tu te la boucle !

Rosalie s'écarta stupéfaite par mon autorité soudaine. Tant mieux sa lui fera les pieds ! Jasper me donna se que je lui réclamais et tous se rassirent immédiatement. Les passagers retournèrent à leur occupation et je me rasseyais.

- Rend moi mon I-pod. Chuchota ma sœur.

-S'il te plaît Jasper, on dit. Lui dis-je d'une voix calme.

-Merci Bella, me remercia Jasper en se tournant ensuite vers ma sœur, j'attends toujours.

-J'ai compris, je vais donc reformuler, peux tu me rendre mon I-pod s'il te plaît Jasper ? Dit-elle avec un minuscule sourire avant d'ajouter, et je suis désolé Bella de t'avoir fait crier et je sais que Jasper l'est aussi.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça t'il.

-C'est bon vous êtes pardonnés, lui répondis-je.

Jasper lui rendit sa petite merveille informatique et se fut le seul désagrément du voyage. Je sorti un _Autant L'Emporte Le Vent _de _Margaret MITCHELL _et me mis à le lire. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'œil observateur de mon frère !

- Tu lis encore se vieux bouquin ?! Franchement, je croyais que tu ne croyais pas à l'amour. Dit-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

- J'aime voir comment les filles peuvent être aussi idiotes ! Dis-je en un sourire narquois en regardant Rosalie.

- Quoi ! L'amour c'est quelque chose ! Moi je rêve de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie ! Nous nous marierons et aurons une multitude d'enfants ! Se sera merveilleux ! Nous habiterons une petite maison sur une colline et serons heureux pour toujours ! Dit-elle en joignant ses mains comme pour faire une prière.

- Ah la bêtise ! Sa touche tous le monde ! Dis-je en même temps que mon frère, tous en imitant ma sœur, se qu'il fit aussi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Jasper et moi rigolâmes, une fois passer le fou rire qui nous avait atteint je plongé dans mon livre et n'en sortit plus jusqu'à se que le pilote branche son micro pour nous informer que nous allions bientôt atterrir a l'aéroport de Seattle.

Dés qu'il eu fini nous sentîmes l'avion descendre en pente douce. J'enfilais rapidement un gilet quand je vis mon frère mettre son manteau, ma sœur, elle, resta dans son tee-shirt a manche courte parce-que «une fille doit toujours paraître impeccable aux yeux de tous et que enfilais un gilet n'est pas a la mode», donc selon elle il fallait choper la mort pour paraître parfaite. Je mettais ensuite mon sac sur mon dos et agrippais ma valise à deux mains. Les voyageurs poussèrent des cris de douleur en se levant car après cinq heures et demie de vol ils avaient les muscles tous endolorie.

Tous se bousculaient pour descendre le premier, moi j'attendais sagement mon tour. Quand, enfin, j'arrivais a la porte une brise légère emmêla mes cheveux.

J'étais à Seattle, je commençais une nouvelle vie. Paris et mes parents faisait parti du passé mais Forks lui, étais mon destin.

* * *

Verdict ?

Oh ! Et auriez vous une idée de titre pour ce chapitre mieux que celui que j'ai mis ?

J'attend avec impatience vos rewiews !

Sweet-girly-eclipse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

**Bon et bien voilà le chapitre 2. Je suis légérement en retard mais j'ai fait en sorte que le chapitre sois plus longs. Et chapitre plus longs signifie aussi plus de temps a attendre.**

**Comme j'écris sur un cahier les brouillons de l'histoire, lorsque j'arrive a la fin je doit le recopier sur Microsoft Word alors sa prend doublment plus de temps.**

**Vraiment désolé.**

**Et je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'on ajouté dans leurs histoires favorites ou qui m'on mis en alertes Ca me fais toujours trés plaisir et me motive beaucoup !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Mon oncle Charlie avait trente neuf ans et il était le shérif d'une petite bourgade de Forks. C'était le frère de notre père. A cause d'une embrouille entre eux nous ne l'avions plus depuis mes treize. Et quatre ans après il patientait sur un banc de l'aéroport ou il s'était endormi.

Jasper et Rose s'était avait bien rigolé, quand, en essayant de le réveillé Charlie m'avait appelé « Maman ». Je le secouer un peu plus fort par l'épaule encore rouge de honte du nom dont il venait de m'infliger.

- Oncle Charlie ? C'est moi Bella, nous sommes arrivés.

Pas de réponses. Je réitérais mon geste en beaucoup plus fort.

- Je ne veux pas aller en cour Maman ! Laisse-moi dormir ! Me dit-il grognon en se retournant pour me tourner le dos.

Les deux autres derrières moi pouffèrent de rire comme deux collégiennes et je passais a une méthode brutale.

- Y'a un meurtre a deux heures chef Swan et on a besoin d'aide ! Criais-je.

D'un bond il sauta à terre bousculant Rosalie au passage qui tomba à terre sur les fesses. Charlie secouait la tête de gauche à droite, complètement désorienté.

Puis son regard s'arrêta sur Jasper puis sur moi et enfin sur Rosalie qui entre temps c'était relevé et se massait les fesses des deux mains avec un petits rictus de douleur.

Je lui pris la main en le regardant tendrement.

-Tous va bien se n'est que nous. Calme-toi. Dis-je.

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc d'où il venait de se levait et se prit la tête dans les mains, ses coudes reposait sur ses genoux.

- Je suis désolé les enfants. Je suis un peu malade. Nous dit-il.

Un peu ? Beaucoup ! Charlie n'était pas un grand nerveux d'ordinaire, mais là, là c'était bien plus pire.

- Mais non. Mais dit-moi, tu devais être très fatigué pour appeler Bella «Maman» ! Dit alors Jasper un sourire au coin de des lèvres.

Charlie tourna vivement la tête vers moi pour jauger de ma réaction et je le rassurais :

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour si peux, se n'est rien. Dis-je en balayant ses protestations d'un revers de la main.

Il laissa tomber et se rassit sur un banc.

- Allons bon que se passe t'il ? Pour te voir dans cet état c'est qu'il y'a quelque chose la dessous. Et je parie que c'est une femme ! Dit Rosalie en s'asseyant a côté de lui.

Il se borna a ne pas répondre mais c'était mal connaître ma sœur ! Elle insista lourdement pendant un moment et finalement il en eu tellement marre qu'il nous avoua donc la vérité.

- Depuis un peu moins de six mois je sortais avec Sue de la Push…

- La mère de Seth et Leah ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour elle. Elle a tous se que je cherche : Belle, intelligente, aimante, douce et calme mais elle m'a avoué que sa ne pourrait jamais marcher entre nous. Que je faisais trop « vieux » pour une femme comme elle et que sa fille Leah comptait beaucoup sur l'apparence, et qu'elle souhaitait un beau-père qui ferait jeune. Mais je l'aime et je ne sais pas du tout se qu'elle a voulu dire par « vieux ». Je suis bien non ? Nous demanda-t-il.

Rosalie prit sa main et la serra.

- Tous le monde n'est pas parfait, mais aimer c'est prendre les qualités aussi bien que les défauts. C'est aussi s'épauler et ne jamais perdre espoir en l'autre. Mais nous allons t'aider, tous d'abord, nous allons te relooker ! Lui dit-elle avec une infinie tendresse surmontait d'une pointe d'excitation. Bien sur, Bella et de la partie !

En temps normal j'aurais décliné son invitation mais Charlie allait avoir besoin d'aide s'il ne voulait pas s'habiller comme Elvis Presley !

Charlie se releva et je passais mon bras sous le sien avec un sourire qu'il me rendit. Voilà, ça c'était Charlie !

- La moto de Jasper et la BMW de Rosalie son déjà au garage mais ta Chevrolet a pris du retard. Apparemment elle a du prendre le bateau suivant à cause du poids, m'annonça t'il.

J'étais un peu triste mais elle 'arriverait vite, aucun souci à avoir. Jasper me proposa de m'emmener en moto et j'acceptais, elle avait beau faire un bruit d'enfer, elle restait moins voyante que la BMW décapotable rouge vif de Rose !

Nous dûmes bien entendue monter dans la voiture de police de Charlie. Jasper et Rose voulurent allumer le Giro fard mais je tentais de persuader mon oncle de ne pas le faire. Finalement je gagnai et il leur dit que c'était contre les règles. Vexé ils ne dirent plus un mot du trajet.

Arrivé à la maison les garçons montèrent les valises au premier, dans nos chambres respectives.

J'allais en cuisine préparait l'apéro. Pour l'occasion je remplis quatres flûtes de cidre. Les garçons descendirent et je les rejoignais avec Rose et nous fîmes un toast à notre nouveau chez nous. On entama ensuite la conversation qui tournait autour de divers choses comme le lycée, les amis, les fringues, les petit(e)s ami(e)s et encore beaucoup d'autre sujet.

Nous fûmes interrompus par le ventre de Charlie et nous ne pûmes que rire. J'allais donc en cuisine préparait de quoi rassasier tous le monde. Je décidais de préparer du « Riz a la sauce aigre-douce ». Je préparé la sauce pendant que le riz bouillait dans l'eau et que le poulet coupé en morceau cuisait dans une casserole. Quand le tous fut prés je mis tous dans le même plats et allé le mettre sur la table de la salle à manger. Je n'en eu que des compliments. A la fin du repas je décidais d'aller me coucher :

- Je vais aller me mettre au lit, je suis épuisé. Dis-je en rangeant ma serviette dans son étui.

-Oui tu es certainement très fatigué. Acquiesça Charlie.

Je fis le tour de table a fin d'embrasser tous le monde et filais au lit. Je me déshabillé pour mettre ma chemise de nuit en soie blanche et me glissais sous les draps.

Demain j'irais dans un nouveau lycée. Mais ma peur s'était atténuée. Jasper et Rosalie serais là et si il le fallait, il me soutiendrait. Ce fut donc dans un sommeil sans rêves que je m'endormit.

* * *

**Si vous avez des questions a me poser sur la suite des événement ou quoi que se soit d'autre, n'hésité pas a me les poser je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre.**

**Si vous voulez éssayez de préparé le Riz a la sauce aigre-douce j'ai mis la recettes sur mon profil.**

**J'attend vos rewiews avec impatiences !**


	4. Mes liens

**Salut !**

**Alors, un grand merci pour toutes vos rewiews ! Vous êtes des anges ! Quelqu'un ma dit que elle était impatiente de voir la rencontre avec les cullens. Mais se n'est pas pour tous de suite ! Et non avant il y'aura surement pas mal de chapitre ! A propos, je suis nul dans les titres donc si vous avez des titres a me proposer qui sont meilleurs que se que j'ai mis pour l'instant n'hésité pas !**

**Je remerci tous ceux qui m'on mis en alerte, en favorite, etc... Vraiment sa me touche !**

**Bon je vous laisse lire se nouveau chapitre ! Il est court mais c'est parce-que je voulais que sa se termine en suspens, n'ayez crainte il y'en aura des beaucoup plus longs ! Vous allé me haîr ! J'assume !**

* * *

Quand je me réveillais ce fut par ma porte qui claqua. J'ouvris un œil pour savoir quelle heure il était et mon réveille matin sonna a ce moment là. La veille je l'avais branché pour qu'il me réveille à sept heures moins le quart.

Je me levais péniblement et voulu allait prendre une douche mais la salle de bain était déjà prise. Comparé à notre ancienne maison il n'y avait qu'une salle de bain pour quatre personnes.

Je descendis donc préparer le petit déjeuner. Je tartinais six tartines de beurres avec de la confiture de fraises. Puis remplis trois verres de jus d'oranges puisque je savais que Charlie ne déjeunerais pas avec nous se matin. Je m'étais le tous sur la table et commencé de manger. Quand j'eu finis et que je me levais j'entendis les escaliers grincé et je vis Rosalie s'approché et tiré une chaise. Elle prit une tartine et me dit :

- Merci pour tout ça, dit-elle en montrant de la main se que j'avais préparé, évite comme même de te prendre pour notre mère…

- Ecoute Rosalie, Je ne me prends pas pour Maman. Seulement depuis qu'ils sont partis tu oublie que tu a une famille. C'est tout.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas était vraiment là depuis la mort de Papa et Maman mais j'ai bien l'intention de changer. Hier était un commencement nouveau tu pourras me faire confiance maintenant je vais changer !

- Je te fais confiance, dis-je en plaçant mes mains sur mes hanches, au faite se maillot, ne serais-ce pas le mien ? La prochaine fois fait moins de bruit quand tu viens fouiller dans mon armoire !

Elle sourit et je m'approchais d'elle est lui soufflé un merci dans l'oreille puis grimper les escaliers pour allé prendre ma douche. Par chance elle était libre !

Sous le jet d'eau je réfléchissais au fait que je n'avais quasiment jamais eu d'amis. Les personnes qui me connaissaient le mieux étaient mes défunts parents, Rosalie et Jasper. Surtout Jasper.

Il était mon frère, mon meilleure amis et sans lui je crois que j'aurais très vite sombré après se jour là _(Notes : Je parle ici du jour ou on a annoncé la mort de leurs parents)_. Rosalie n'avait pas marqué un grand changement elle avait toujours montré de l'indifférence presque envers tous le monde. Mais Jasper lui avait était différent. Sa l'avait touché, moins que moi mais il avait compris se dont j'avais besoin et il avait depuis, sans arrêt montré une bienveillance envers moi.

Je coupais l'eau et me séchais vite fait. J'allais enfiler mon jean taille basse diesel et un tee-shirt rouge a manche mi-longue de chez chanel que Rosalie m'avait offert et redescendis en vitesse. Rosalie et Jasper m'attendait.

- Alors miss ? Prête pour le grand jour tant redouté ? me demanda Jasper qui venait vers moi.

Je l'enlaçais et lui dit :

- Pas le moins du monde mais il faudra bien que j'y passe !

Il rigola et me donna ma veste en jean et un casque. Charlie avait du l'asticoter pour qu'il redouble de prudence. Mon oncle détesté ces machines tandis que Jasper les considéré comme des déesses dont il fallait exaucer les moindres vœux. J'enfilais le tout et prit mon sac sur mon épaule. Nous sortîmes et Rosalie ouvrit le garage. Jasper approcha sa moto de la route et après l'avoir enfourché me dit :

- On ne va pas suivre Rosalie, on va passer par un raccourcis, grimpe ! me dit-il avec un sourire énorme.

Je grimpais et dix minutes plus tard nous étions garés sur le parking du collège. Sa avait était super rapide ! Rosalie n'était même pas encore là !

- Wouah ! Impressionnant ! Dis-je ébahie.

- Et ouai c'est autre qu'une vieille Chevrolet de ma connaissance ! Me nargua-t-il.

- La proprio de la Chevrolet, elle va te donner une raclé si tu ne court pas plus vite qu'elle !

Il se mit à courir et je le pourchassé déterminé a l'attrapé ! Sous le regard amusé des autres élèves qui nous observer avec des sourires en coin, il prit de l'avance et d'un coup il s'arrêta pour ramasser quelque chose. Il se retourna et je vis que se quelque chose était un jet d'eau… et je me mis très vite à courir dans le sens inverse.

- Jasper arrête sa tous de suite ! Criais-je.

- Ah ha, qui est pris qui croyait prendre ! Dit-il et je sentais sa voix se rapprocher dangereusement !

Sa sentait mauvais pour mes vêtements ! Jasper n'étais pas un enfant de cœur quand il jouait ! J'allais être trempé de la tête au pied ! C'était bien moi ça ! Avec ma veine ! Bah alors Bella, on a joué avec la chance ? Pour ça faudrait-il encore que j'en ai ! Etant trop occupé avec Jasper, je ne vis pas la personne que je bousculais de plein fouet ! Je tombai sur les fesses et poussais un « aïe » en me frottant le rein droit d'une main. Je n'eu pas le temps de me remettre à courir que Jasper était déjà au-dessus de moi en train de m'arroser. J'ouvrais les yeux et vit la personne devant moi me tendre la main.

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ? **

**Allez vous tenir au suspens ? Vous me haîssez ? **

**Je suis impatiente de voir vos réactions ! **

**Donnez moi votre avis !**


	5. On ne sais jamais rien à l'avançe !

**Salut salut ! **

**Je suis vraiment navré ! J'avais dit a certain que je le mettrais le jeudi précédent mais se fichu ordi n'a pas était capable de me mettre internet et encore moins msn ! Saleté ! Bref ! Se chapitre est trés court je sais mais je vais faire de mon mieu pour que la suite sois plus longue ! C'est promis ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le posté trés bientôt mais je vous promet que au moin la semaine prochaine vous en aurez un nouveau !**

**Sinon je remercie tous le monde ! Vous êtes des anges ! Sans vous je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de continuer ! Alors un énorme merci ! Je vais essayer de répondre a tous le monde cette fois ! Je vous remercie tous beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !**

**Je ne sais pas si se chapitre est vraiment bien, perso il ne me plait pas beaucoup.**

**Alors je sais aussi que j'avais dit que les cullens n'arriverais pas tous de suite mais finalement je n'ai pas eu le coeur de faire languir Bella ! Courage Bell's ! On est avec toi !**

**Et vous allez trés vite savoir ou plutot deviner qui est cette mystérieuse personne.....**

_

* * *

Auparavant:_

_Etant trop occupé avec Jasper, je ne vis pas la personne que je bousculais de plein fouet ! Je tombai sur les fesses et poussais un « aïe » en me frottant le rein droit d'une main. Je n'eu pas le temps de me remettre à courir que Jasper était déjà au-dessus de moi en train de m'arroser. J'ouvrais les yeux et vit la personne devant moi me tendre la main._

Chapitre 5:

Elle avait des cheveux bruns foncé soyeux et très très élégants ! Elle porté un leggins noir en-dessous d'une robe grise, sur ses épaules fines et gracieuses était posé un cache cœur couleur encre. Elle était ravissante et croyait moi je paise mes mots ! A sa droite il y'avait un grand garçon musclé qui me souriait en riant doucement en tenue de sport blanc. A sa droite se trouvait un garçon plus petit et légèrement moins musclé mais qui était super craquant ! Ses yeux qui m'observaient droit dans les yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude aussi splendide ! Il était si profond que j'aurais pu m'y noyé. Ses cheveux d'une couleur auburn me donnèrent une envie pressante d'y mêler mes doigt et de ne jamais les enlevés. Ses lèvres, ses lèvres sur lesquelles j'étais en train de fantasmer d'y donné un long et fougueux baiser était arrondie dans le sens d'un sourire en coin ensorceleur.

Stooop, on coupe tous et on résume, envie de restait a jamais plongé dans son regard, envie de mettre mes mains dans ses cheveux, envie de lui donner, non de lui volait un baiser, BORDEL ! C'est ça le truc que Rose ne cessait de nous dire ! Ses histoires abracadabranque sur l'amour ! Oh my god, je venais de tomber amoureuse ! Oh non ! Oh non ! Impossible ! C'est un cauchemar !

Je détournais vivement les yeux et m'empourprer, chose qui fit rire l'autre grand type et qui eu le don d'effacé le sourire de l'autre.

La jeun fille continuer de me tendre la main et se ne fut qu'après avoir remarqué Rose qui avançait vers nous d'un pas décidé et vif que je pris sa main. Elle m'aida a me relever et je la remerciais:

- de rien ! C'est un plaisir d'aidé ! Tu es Isabella Swan, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Euh, oui, seulement Bella, dis-je gêné la tête basse, je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculé.

- Et moi c'est Alice ! Alice Cullen et voici mon frère Emmett et mon deuxième frère Edward, me dit-elle en désignant le grand et l'apollon.

- Je te présente Jasper mon....

Le Jasper en question tenait toujours le tuyau dans ses mains et regarder Alice la bouche grande ouverte. Emmett et Edward -quel magnifique prénom !- se rapprochèrent de leur sœur car ils durent raisonner comme moi. Jasper était lui aussi tombé amoureux ! C'était évident !

Je plaçais ma main devant ses yeux et la secouer vivement et ses trait reprirent vie. Il se redresse et jeta au loin le tuyau d'arrosage.

- Je répète, donc, je te présente mon frère Jasper -il secoua sa main avec un grand sourire débile- plus âgé que moi d'un an et frère jumeau de ma sœur Rosalie qui arrive justement !

Ma sœur se planta à côté de moi, un peu essoufflé et le grand brun la remarqua de suite, se qui fut également le cas de Rose dont le regard pétillait.

La sonnerie retentit et je fis un signe d'au revoir à Alice et Emmett qui partait, mais ils ne s'en aperçurent pas.

L'apollon remarqua mon geste et il me fit un sourire sincère en imitant mon signe. Oh my god ! S'il savait l'effet qu'il produisait a mon cœur ! J'étais à cour d'oxygène et j'avais l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur a la place du cœur ! Il était tellement beau !

Je fronçais les sourcils et m'aperçut avec dégout que j'étais trempé ! Tempi ! Je ferais avec et sa sécherait !

Je courais rechercher mon sac prés de la moto a l'autre bout du parking et rejoins le grand hale bondés d'élèves ! Jasper m'avait suivie de même de Rosalie et nous allâmes au bureau d'accueil. La femme nous donna nos emploie du temps et j'avançais vers mon cours de Mathématique avec comme prof un certain .

Je réussi comme par miracle à ne trébucher qu'une seule fois jusqu'a ma salle de cour. Je fis signer ma fiche au prof et il m'indiqua une place au fond a côté d'un blond a pic qui me souriait bêtement, le menton posé sur sa paume de main.

J'étais pressé de savoir si dans l'un de mes cours, j'avais la chance d'y retrouver le beau gosse de toute a l'heure.

Nan ma fille ta pas la droit d'être amoureuse de lui ! C'est un homme tu ne peux pas ! Toi qui aime ta liberté ! Tu dois la garder en ne tombant surtout pas amoureuse !

* * *

**Verdict ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Rah je suis vraiment désolé ! C'est vraiment trop court ! Je vais faire de mon mieu pour la suite !**

**Bye, bye !**


	6. Premiére heures de cours

_Eh ! Voici enfin un chapitre de « Amis, frères, sœurs et grands amours » ! Y'en avait qui s'impatienté ! Et je m'en excuse ! Vraiment ! Et le pire c'est que je risque de ne pas posté de nouveau chapitre ni de cette histoire ni de « We are the Princess Stellar » ! Et oui je suis en quatrième ! Et c'est déjà très dur après une semaine alors !_

_Bref vous l'avez tellement attendu que je ne m'attarde pas !_

_Un grand merci a vous !_

_Miss Sweety !_

Je m'assis a la place qui m'avait était désignée et le blond tourna la tête vers moi. Dans son regard brillait une étincelle qui ne me plaisaient pas vraiment mais si je faisais la difficile je ne risquais pas de me faire des amis. Il me tendit la main et me je la serrais.

- Bonjour moi c'est Mike, Mike Newton ! se présenta-t-il. Ravie de te rencontrée ....

- Isabella Swan, mais appelle moi Bella.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai la sœur des deux autres nouveaux ! Je pensais que c'était toi Rosalie ! Désolé !

- Oh non se n'est rien, Rosalie c'est ma sœur, mais aussi la jumelle de mon frère.

- Jasper c'est ça ? Wouah, et t'est parents ? Où habitais-tu avant ? Pourquoi as-tu déménagé ?

- Euh, nos parents se sont suicidés...

- Oh, toutes mes condoléances ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas on ne m'avait pas dit que tu...

- Nan, c'est bon, ça va. Sinon j'habitais Paris, la capitale de France. Si nous avons déménagés c'est parce que dans le testament laissé par nos parents stipulés que nous devions allés vivre chez notre Oncle Charlie Swan.

- Le Shérif Swan et ton oncle ? demanda une blonde assise juste devant moi.

- Bella, je te présente Jessica Stanley et la fille a côté c'est Lauren Mallory, me chuchota Mike a l'oreille

Stanley me foudroya du regard après le geste que venait de faire Mike. Ici aussi, l'amour avait fait des ravages. Le cour passa très lentement comme si il prenait un malin plaisir a me faire attendre le cours suivant. Mike me lançait souvent des regards de travers et quand je croisais ses yeux d'un bleu/gris étrange, il me souriait. J'avais un ami. Youpiii ! J'aurais eu plus de joie si Stanley cessée ses fusillades a chaque signe qu'il me témoigné.

Le temps passe inlassablement. Enfin la sonnerie retentit et j'en fus terriblement soulagé ! Enfin, ses deux-là allait se calmait. Je rangeais mes stylos dans ma trousse et rangeais celle-ci ainsi que mes cahiers dans mon sac. Je dis au revoir à Mike puisqu'il n'était pas avec moi dans le cour suivant. Je sortie en suite en hâte.

- Eh, Bell's !

Mon dieu ! Personne ne m'avait encore jamais appelée comme ça ! Je me retournais au ralentit et levais les yeux vers la personne qui se trouvait juste devant moi.

- Oh ! Je te reconnais toi ! Tu est le frère de la fille de toute à l'heure, Emmett c'est cela ?

- Tout à fait ! Dans quel cour va tu maintenant ? demanda t-il

- Euh, attend un peu que je regarde, je sortis mon emploie du temps et m'évertuait a essayé de déchiffré l'écriture, géographie apparemment. répondis-je

- Moi aussi ! Allons-y ensemble.

- Oh mais euh je ne voudrais surtout pas t'embêté !

- Suffit Bell's ! Tu ne me dérange surement pas, dit-il en me prenant par le bras pour me faire avancée.

Je le suivis sagement jusqu'a la porte de la salle. Il me lâcha et alla s'assoir a sa place en disant bonjour au prof. Un certain pour qui je répétais se que j'avais déjà fait avec son collègue.

- Enchanté Mlle. Swan. Voici vos livres, dit-il en me tendant deux livres, asseyez vous ou il y'a de la place. Et bienvenue dans mon cours.


End file.
